List of Special Skills
Class A Skills All of class A skills is a combination of 2 skills, either class C + class C, class C + class B or class B + class B. Ronaldo: *5 Star (Early 13-14, Late 13-14, 14-15): "King Ronnie" (Unique and fast "Technician" + Striker's Instinct). Upgrade to "La Maquina" *EUS: "O rei de Portugal" (? + ?). Upgrade to "King CR" *CLS (13-14): "?" (? + ?). Upgrade to "The 7th Dimension" *CLS (14-15): "The Trailblazer" (? + ?). Upgrade to "The Incomparable" *NDS (14-15): "Terminal Velocity" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Seeing Treble" Messi: *5 Star : "The Protagonist" (Technician + Trick Shot ). Upgrade to "The Golden Child" *CLS: "Brainchild of Football" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Divine Left Foot" *EUS (14-15): "" (? + ?). Upgrade to "The Final Weapon" Götze: *5 Star (14-15) , CLS (14,14-15,15) and NDS (14): "Der Kronprinz" . (Trick Shot + Feint Dribble) Upgrade to "Goetzinho" *NDS (14-15,15): "Das Wunderkind" . (? + Striker's Instinct) Upgrade to "Götzinho" Bale: *5 Star (13-14, 14-15): "Cannon" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "The Welsh Wizard" *CLS (13-14,14-15): "The Welsh Express" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "The White Lightning" Alonso: *5 Star, CLS (13-14) and NDS (14): "El Profesor" (? + ?). Upgrade to "El Maestro" *CLS (14-15) : "Neue Zerstörer" (Destroyer + Flamboyant Feed). Upgrade to "Bearded Charmer" *NDS(14-15) : "El senor" (? + ?). Upgrade to "La Computadora" Fabregas: *EUS and NDS (14): "Oh, Cescy" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Spanish Fiberglass" *NDS (15): "The Conductor" (? + ?). Upgrade to "La Perla" *CLS (13-14): "Future of Football" (? + ?). Upgrade to "El Architecto" *5 Star (14-15): "All-round Ace" (? + ?). Upgrade to "4-D Vision" Neymar Jr: *5 Star (Early 13-14), CLS (14-15), NDS (14): "Joia" (? + ?). Upgrade to "O Rei" *5 Star (Late 13-14, 14-15) and CLS (13-14): "Dancerino" (? + ?). Upgrade to "National Treasure" *NDS (14-15, 15) : "Seleçao Symbol" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Alegria do Brasil" Courtois: *5 Star (Late 13-14, 14-15), EUS (14-15) : "Tarantula" (Sentinel + Quick Save). Upgrade to "San Courtois" Arda: *5 Star (Late 13-14), CLS (14-15): "The Turkish magician" (Technician + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "The Turkish wizard" Di Maria: *5 Star (Late 13-14, 14-15): "El Fideo" (Speedster + Early Cross). Upgrade to "Angel Wings" *CLS (13-14):"The Angel of Madrid" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Benzema: * CLS and 5 Stars (14-15) : "Benzebut" (Striker's Instinct + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "Monsieur" Puyol: *BDR: "The Little Giant" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Catalan Wall" David Villa: *5 Star (Late 13-14) and NDS (14-15): "El Gauje" or "El Guaje" (Striker Instinct + Chasing). Upgrade to "Maravilla!!" Gerrard: *5 Star: "All Guns Blazing" (Block Buster + Destroyer). Upgrade to "The Red Dragon" *BDR: "Stevie G" (? + ?). Upgrade to "The Raging Red" Suarez: *5 Star (Early 13-14): "El Depredador" (? + ?). Upgrade to "El Pistolero" *5 Star (Late 13-14 and 14-15) : "The Latino Marksman"(? + ?). Upgrade to "The Golden Gunner" Ribery: *5 Star (Late 13-14): "FerraRibery" (Early cross + Speedster). Upgrade to "Scarface" Robben: *5 Star: "Supersonic Winger" '(Long-ranger + Speedster). Upgrade to "'The Jet Booster" *NDS : "Flying Dutchmen" '(? + ?). Upgrade to "'The King of Cut-ins" Pirlo: *5 Star: "Il Metronomo" (Flamboyant Feed + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "L'architetto" Diego Costa: *5 Star and NDS (Early 14 and 14-15): "Dynamo" (Striker's Instinct + First time volley?). Upgrade to "El Choclo" Ibrahimovic: *5 Star: "THE TYRANT" (First time volley + Striker's Instinct). Upgrade to "Il Genio" *CLS and EUS (13-14): "Ibracadabra" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Son of God" Cavani: *5 Star (Early 13-14): "El Botija" (Striker + Volley). Upgrade to "El Matador" *5 Star (Late 13-14) and CLS: "Dance of Matador" (Striker + Chasing). Upgrade to "Dancing Striker" Schweinsteiger: *5 Star: "Midfield Motor" (Chasing + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "Midfield Mastermind" *NDS (14,14-15) CLS (13-14,14-15, Late14-15)and BDR (13-14,14-15): "Heart of a Champion" (Chasing + Blockbuster). Upgrade to "King Schweini" Müller: *5 Star and NDS(14,14-15): "The 2nd of his name" (Striker + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "Der Neue Bomber" *EUS(14-15), NDS (15): "The Attacking Brain" (?+ ?). Upgrade to "The Total Forward" *CLS (13-14,14-15): "The Dummy Runner" (?+ ?). Upgrade to "Raumdeuter" Lahm: *5 Star (13-14,14-15), BDR (14-15): "The Mastermind" (Chasing + Rainbow Cross). Upgrade to "The Wing Commander" *BDR (13-14): "The Magic Dwarf" (? + ?). Upgrade to "WIRELESS" *NDS (14,14-15): "Als Sechser" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Captain Lahm" Sergio Ramos: *5 Star: "The White Knight" (Chasing + Destroyer). Upgrade to "The Kingsguard" *NDS & BDR: "La ciudadela blanca" (? + ?). Upgrade to "El Faraon de Camas" *EUS: "El Commanche" (? + ?). Upgrade to Lobo Piqué: *5 Star: "Playmaker in defense" (Destroyer + Flamboyant Feed). Upgrade to "The Attack Trigger" *EUS: "Príncipe Piqué" . Upgrade to "El Central del Mundo" *NDS (14,14-15) : "Counter-Strike Signal" (Flamboyant Feed + ?). Upgrade to "?'" Mascherano: * 5 Stars and CLS: "'Second Sight" (?+?). Upgrade to "The Ball Stealer" Cole: * 5 Stars (Early Badge): "Buccanering Left Back" (Chasing + Early Cross). Upgrade to "King of Left Backs" T.Silva: *5 Star (13-14,14-15), NDS(14,14-15): "Perfect Defender" (Destroyer + Flamboyant Feed). Upgrade to "Monstro" *CLS (13-14,14-15): "The Complete Defender" (? + ?). Upgrade to "?'" *NDS (15): "'Complete Centre Back" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Defensive Custodian" Neuer: *5 Star: "The German Wall" (Shield of Iron + The Sentinel). Upgrade to "The Guardian Angel" * CLS(13-14,14-15), NDS (14-15,15): "The Icecube" (Shield of Iron + The Sentinel). Upgrade to "False 5" * NDS (14): "Schnapper" '''(Shield of Iron + The Sentinel) Upgrade to "'''Perfect Reflexes" Godin: *5 Star (Late 13-14, 14-15) and CLS (14-15): "The Aerobat" (Aerial duel + Tackle). Upgrade to "Air Defence Command" A.Iniesta: *5 Star (13-14, 14-15), BDR (14-15): "Magician" (Technician + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "Wizard" *NDS (14,14-15,15): "El Ilusionista" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Andresito" Xavi: *5 Star (Early/Late 13-14): "The Puppet Master" (Feint Dribble + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "Pelopo" *BDR (13-14,14-15) : "El Profe" (? + ?). Upgrade to "?'''" *NDS (14,14-15) : "?" (Killer Pass + Bullet Shot). Upgrade to '''"Laser Guided Shot" Dani Alves: *5 Star (Late 13-14): "The Slipstream" (Chasing + Early Cross). Upgrade to "Huracon" *NDS (14,14-15): "Runaway Right Back" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Honda: *4 Star(Early/Late 13-14), 5 Star (14-15): "Monster Lefty" (Long Ranger + Block Buster). Upgrade to "The Burning Lefty" Kroos: *5 Star (14-15), EUS (14-15): "The Ever-diligent" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Emperador Blanco" *NDS (14): "The Hope of Bavaria" (Long range shot + Crossing). Upgrade to "The German Prodigy" *NDS (14-15): "Garçon" (Long Ranger + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "Octo-pass" *NDS (15): "?" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Future Kaiser" Klose: *NDS: "Salto-Klose" (Unstoppable Header + Striker's Instinct). Upgrade to "The Unsung Hero" Mandzukic: *5 Star: "Modern Targetman" (Striker + Volley). Upgrade to "Modern Finisher" *CLS: "The Goal Machine" ((possibly)Striker's Instinct + First-time Volley). Upgrade to ? Mata: *NDS (14): Juanito '(Speed Dribble + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to '"360 Vision" Rooney: *5 Star(13-14,14-15): "Fiendish Finisher" (Striker's instinct + First Time Volley). Upgrade to "The Dead Eye" V.Persie: *5 Star (13-14,14-15): "The STRIKER" (Striker's instinct + direct volley). Upgrade to "Mr. Perfect" *EUS(15), NDS (14): "Complete Striker" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Robin of Orange" *NDS (14-15): "Flying Arrow" (? + ?). Upgrade to "R V Perfect" De Rossi: *5 Star(13-14,14-15), BDR (13-14,14-15): "Il Capitano Futuro" (Chasing + Aerial Superiority). Upgrade to "Core de Roma" *EUS: "Gladiator" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Orgoglio Romanista" Totti: *5 Star(13-14,14-15): "Il Principe" (Striker + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "The King of Rome" *BDR (13-14,14-15): "No. 9.5" (Technician+ Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "Emperor of Rome" Hernanes: * NDS (13-14,14-15):"Seleção Magician"(Technician + Long Ranger). Upgrade to "Il Profeta" Di Natale: *5 Star (Late 13-14) and BDR (13-14,14-15): "The Master Craftsman" (Striker's Instinct + ?). Upgrade to "The Italian Scallion" Giggs: *BDR (13-14): "Mr. 11" (Speed Dribble + Early Cross). Upgrade to "The Welsh Legend" Kaka': *CLS(13-14): "The Heavenly Gift" (Technician + Trick Shot). Upgrade to "Per Sempre Rossoner" *NDS(15) : "Driving Force" (Technician + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "National Treasure" Eto'o: *5 Star(Early 13-14): "Pantera Nera" (Speedster + Striker). Upgrade to "La Creche" Chiellini: *BDR (13-14,14-15) : "Clever Defender" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Re Giorgio" Pogba: *EUS(13-14),SNV(14-15): "Pogboom!" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Il Polpo Paul" *NDS(14-15): "l'Inspiration Bleu" (? + ?). Upgrade to "?" Buffon: *5 Star (13-14,14-15): "Praetorian Guard" (Miraculous Saves + The Sentinel). Upgrade to "The No. 1" *BDR (13-14,14-15), CLS (13-14,14-15), EUS (14-15): "Overwhelming Aura" (? + ?). Upgrade to "San Gigi" Toure Yaya: *5 Star (13-14,14-15): "The Human Train" (Destroyer + Block Buster). Upgrade to "Colossus" *EUS (14-15): "Firewall" (? + ?). Upgrade to "The Colossus" Silva: *5 Star (13-14,14-15), NDS(14,14-15): "Magic Left Foot" (Technician + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to Miracle Lefty *NDS(15): "Gran Canarian Wizard" (? + ?). Upgrade to ?' De Jong (Nigel): * EUS (13-14), NDS (14,14-15,15): '"The Terrier" (? + ?). Upgrade to Der Rasenmäher Özil: *5 Star (13-14, 14-15) and NDS (14,14-15): "Multi-Kulti Kicker" (Driven Shot + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "Midfield Monarch" Nagatomo: *5 Star (13-14) and BDR (14-15): "Full-on Full Back" (Speed Dribble + Chasing). Upgrade to "Motorino" Sneijder: *5 Star (Late 13-14,14-15) : "Clockwork Oranje" (Feint Dribble + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "Inch perfect passing" *CLS (13-14, 14-15) : "The Glass Sniper" (Bullet Shot + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "The Glass Ace" *NDS (14):"?"(? + ?) Upgrade to "King of the D" *NDS (14-15,15):"No. 10 Inside"(? + ?) Upgrade to "The Rail Gun" *MVS (14-15):"The Deadeye"(? + ?) Upgrade to "?'" Torres: *NDS (14-15) : '"El fenómeno" (Striker's Instinct + ?). Upgrade to "El Niño" Alexis: *5 Star (14-15) , EUS (14-15): "El niño Maravilla". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Mercurial Shadow" Koke: * BDR (14-15), EUS(14-15), SNV(14-15): "Corazon Rojiblanco". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Joven colchonero" * CLS (14-15), NDS (14-15,15): "Rojiblanco brainchild". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Perfect Vision" Tiago: * BDR (14-15) : "Rojiblanco Conductor" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "?'" Modric: * 5 Star (14-15)and CLS (14-15): "'The Silky Touch" . (Stealth Pass + Frontline Feed). Upgrade to "The Flying Croat" Isco: * CLS (14-15): "The Game Engine". (Stealth Pass + Feint Dribble). Upgrade to "Tactical Core" * CLS (Late 14-15), NDS (15): "Hard-Working Genius". (? + ?). Upgrade to "?'" Willian: * NDS (14-15, 15) : "'Top Gear" . (Speedster + Killer Pass) Upgrade to "Estrela Cadente" Júlio César: * NDS (14-15, 15) : "Seleção Citadel" . (Quick Save + 1-on-1 Focus) Upgrade to "?'" Maicon: * NDS (14, 14-15, 15) : "'The Dynamic Lateral". (Speedster + Early Cross). Upgrade to "The Perfect Lateral" Memphis: * NDS (14-15, 15) : "Carving Runner" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "The Rocket Man" Kun Agüero: * 5 Star (Early 13-14, Late 13-14, 14-15) : "Phantasmagoria" . (Speed Dribble + ?) Upgrade to "El Kun" * EUS (14-15), TOP (14-15) : "Tenacious Striker" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "?'" Jones: * SNV (14-15) : "'Calculating Corporal" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "Surface-to-Air DF" Eriksen: * SNV (14-15) : "Great Dane Returns" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "?'" Cassano: * 5 Star (Late 13-14, 14-15) : "'Pibe de Bari" . (Trick Shot + Feint Dribble) Upgrade to "Il Gioiello" Miranda: * 5 Star (14-15), CLS (14-15), NDS (15) : "Great Sentinel". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Ace Killer" Mandanda: * NDS (15) : "Congolese Agility" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "Superhuman Saving" Khedira: * NDS (14,14-15,15) : "Perfect Delivery" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "The SAM" Montolivo: * BDR (14-15) : "Graceful Playmaker" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "Master Conductor" Lucas (Moura): * SNV (14-15) : "Parisian Pace-Setter" . (Speedster + Feint Dribble) Upgrade to "Next-Gen Speed Demon" * CLS (Late 14-15) : "Illustrious Footwork" . (Early cross + Speedster) Upgrade to "Paulista in Paris" Hulk: * NDS (14, 14-15) : "?'". (? + ?) Upgrade to "'Il Incredibile" Gustavo: * NDS (14, 14-15, 15) : "Steel Anchor". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Trigger Switch" Drogba: * CLS (13-14) : "Drogbazooka" . (? + ?) Upgrade to "The Elephant King" Gervinho: * CLS (14-15), EUS (14-15) : "The African Bullet". (? + ?) Upgrade to "The Charging Elephant" Lewandowski: * 5 Star (14-15), CLS (14-15), TOP (14-15) : "The Goal Crave". (? + ?) Upgrade to "The Marksman" Skrtel: * BDR (14-15), EUS (14-15) : "The Iron Curtain". (Destroyer + Aerial Duel) Upgrade to "The Red Guard" B.Valero: * BDR (14-15): "Il Direttore Violetta". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Viola Mastermind" De Vrij: * SNV (14-15): "Triumphant Defensore". (? + ?) Upgrade to "?'" Jordi Alba: * CLS (14-15), NDS (14-15,15): "'El Moto". (? + ?) Upgrade to "?'" J.Moutinho: * NDS (14-15,15), MVS(14-15): "'The Link". (? + ?) Upgrade to "?'" Nani: * NDS (14-15,15): "'The Jack Knife". (? + ?) Upgrade to "O Artista" Pepe: * CLS (13-14,14-15), NDS (14-15,15): "The Chopper". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Pepinho" Cech: * 5 Star (Early/Late 13-14) : "The Tankman". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Pan Dokonaly" Lampard: * BDR (13-14) : "King of the Bridge". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Forever a Blue" Hazard: * 5 Star (13-14,14-15), EUS (14-15) : "The Snake". (? + ?) Upgrade to "The Forbidden Fruit" Martinez: * NDS (14,14-15,15) : "El Mago de Ayegui". (? + ?) Upgrade to "AWACS" Pedro: * CLS (13-14,14-15), NDS (14-15,15) : "The Arrow Head". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Pedrito!!" Reus: * NDS (15) : "Supersonic Sprinter". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Der Torjaeger" Sergio: * EUS (14-15), CLS(14-15): "Midfield Watchmen". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Tireless Pivote" Marchisio: * EUS (14-15), CLS(Late 14-15): "Jack of all Trades". (? + ?) Upgrade to "The Prince Regent" Ivanovic: * EUS (14-15), MVS (14-15), BDR (14-15): "Bane the Tank". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Bravo Branna" Vidal: * CLS(14-15): "?'". (? + ?) Upgrade to "'Heart of a Warrior" Tévez: * 5 Star (14-15), CLS(14-15), EUS(14-15): "The Bulldozer". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Tenacious Striker" * CLS (Late 14-15): "Honed Instinct". (? + ?) Upgrade to "The Old Lady's Sword" Lloris: * EUS(14-15): "?'". (? + ?) Upgrade to "'Noble Guardian" * NDS(15): "Platinum Shield". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Saint Lloris" Kuyt: * NDS(14-15): "For the Team!". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Bullseye Crosser" Dybala: * SNV(14-15),MVS(14-15),TOP(14-15): "Probing Dribbler". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Rosanero Young Hero" James: * 5 Star (14-15), SNV(14-15),CLS(14-15): "Supernova Charm". (Speed Dribble + Stealth Pass) Upgrade to "Mr. Fantasista" * CLS(Late 14-15): "El Blanco Prince". (? + ?) Upgrade to "?'" David Luiz: * EUS (14-15): "'The Geezer". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Te Big Unit" * CLS (14-15), NDS (14-15, 15) : "The Libero". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Macarrão" El Shaarawy: * SNV(14-15): "Nose for Goal". (? + ?) Upgrade to "Il Faraone" Class B/B+ Skills Striker's Instinct: Goal-scoring skill. Upgrade to Prolific Striker Destroyer: Defensive skill. Upgrade to Ace Killer Elegant Cross: Crossing skill. Upgrade to Rainbow Cross Speedster: Burst of speed when dribbling. Upgrade to Ray of Light Bullet Shot: Long-range, hard to stop shooting skill. Upgrade to Turbo Shot Technician: Dribbling skill that evades defenders. Upgrade to Marseille Turn Killer Pass: Passing (through ball) ability. Upgrade to Glorious Pass Power Tackle: Ball-winning ability. Upgrade to Lunging Tackle. The Sentinel: Goalkeeper 1-on-1 ability. Upgrade to Menacing Aura Shield of Iron: Goalkeeper shot-saving ability. Upgrade to Miraculous Saves Aerial Duel: Defensive ability. Upgrade to Air Superiority Flamboyant Feed: Defensive + counterattack skill. Upgrade to Golden Feed Class C/C+ Skills Unstoppable Header: Powerful header. * Bullet Header: Header faster than a speeding bullet. * Rating 3/5. It is OK, and works better with other crossing skills. First Time Volley: Powerful strike on the volley. * Perfect Volley: Spectacular First-Time Effort. * Rating: 3/5. Can be activated pretty frequently even at low level. Trick Shot: Shot which wrong-foots the goalkeeper. * Perfect Lob: A delightful lob. * Rating: 4/5. A very effective skill for FW against goalkeeper, but need to be very close. Blockbuster: Powerful strike from outside the box. * Knuckle Shot: Powerful strike that moves unpredictably. * Rating 5/5. A very useful and effective skill to score, it has a narrow range than the "Long Ranger", but with more power. (And able to active in free-kicks?) Long Ranger: A strike from distance. * Driven Shot: A beautiful hit from further out. * Rating 4/5. Pretty good if the shooter has high power and offence. Stealth Pass: A pass played in behind the defense. * Ya Beauty: A deadly through ball to lead chances. * Rating: 2/5. A OK passing skill, but always offside. Speed Dribble: Go past opponents with raw pace. * Turbo Dribble: Leave opponents trailing in your wake. * Rating 3/5. Speed is very good for Wings and L/RMF. Feint Dribble: Pull Feints to outsmart opponents. * Scissors: Dribble while stepping over the ball. Chasing: Stick to an opponent like glue. * Back Tracking: Relentlessly chases an opponent. * Rating 4/5. Good defense skill for both MF or DF. Block: Block an aerial attack. * Hard Block: Tackle: Puts in a challenge and win back the ball. * Hard Tackle: A robust challenge. * Rating 2/5. Good defensive, but does not activate as frequent as other defensive skills. Early Cross: A ball played early into the box. * Pinpoint Cross: A cross delivered right on the six-pence. * Rating 5/5. Works great with L/RSB, L/RMF, L/RWG and Corner-kicks. Frontline Feed: Long pass forward. * Pinpoint Pass: Long ball played with pinpoint accuracy. * Rating: 4/5. A long pass from the backyard. Really good for the Excited Points, can be activated in free-kicks. Quick Save: Impressive reflexes for amazing saves. * Cool Head: Complete calm to face the hardest shots. * Rating 5/5. Obviously better goalkeeper skill than the other one, can raise the chance to stop the ball. 1-on-1 Focus: The intensity in perilous situations. * Perfect Timing: Last ditch save needed in a time of crisis. * Rating 0/5. Buggy and useless skill in current version. In most cases the skill makes the goalkeeper rush out and left the gate empty,